Relk Cehi/Tag Archive
Yo. Here be all my tags. All of them. And maybe some other stuff too. This way, when the site dies, I'll have a perfect backup of my old stuff. MY STUFF Rt1.png|IT BEGINS Rt2.png Rt3.png Rt4.png Rt5.png Rt6.png Rt7.png Rt8.png Rt9.png Rt10.png Rt37.png|My first (and only) anonymous submission. It's got "Relk" in the keywords and I commented on it for good measure. Rt11.png Rt12.png Rt13.png Rt14.png|The first (AU) name on the site Rt15.png Rt16.png Rt17.png Rt18.png Rt19.png Rt20.png Rt21.png Rt22.png|To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Relk's tags Rt23.png Rt24.png Rt25.png Rt26.png Rt27.png Rt28.png Rt29.png Rt30.png Rt31.png Rt32.png Rt33.png Rt34.png Rt35.png Rt36.png Rt38.png Rt39.png Rt40.png Rt41.png Rt42.png Rt43.png Rt44.png Rt45.png Rt46.png Rt47.png Rt48.png Rt49.png Rt50.png Rt51.png Rt52.png Rt53.png Rt54.png Rt55.png Rt56.png|THE BEST Rt57.png Rt58.png|Bit of an obscure throwback Rt59.png|Fresh Prince Heavy was one of my favourite tags at the time Rt60.png|Only 90s kids remember this Rt61.png|The second (AU) name on the site Rt62.png Rt63.png|To to tag, to crit, no more Rt64.png Rt65.png Rt66.png Rt67.png Rt68.png Rt69.png|lol Rt70.png|Now a mod! Rt71.png Rt72.png Rt73.png Rt74.png Rt75.png Rt76.png Rt77.png Rt78.png Rt79.png Rt80.png Rt81.png|That Jack-Jack one was pretty bad Rt82.png|I'm surprised this has 20 crits, looking back it wasn't that good, for a set Rt83.png Rt84.png|Look at me now, Outback, or whatever your name is now. Rt85.png Rt86.png|no words Rt87.png|That first one is pretty bad Rt88.png Rt89.png|After the incident, I regret making Hope. Rt90.png|Yuk Rt91.png|Did I really make all of these in one day? No wonder they don't have many crits Rt92.png|This joke...has not aged well Rt93.png|Quality stuff. Rt94.png|I would've made this two separate tags, but two in a row are never good for points Rt95.png Rt96.png Rt97.png|It still hurts :( Rt98.png Rt99.png Rt100.png|100 Rt101.png|How my fart joke got 13 crits, more than some of my better tags, I'll never know Rt102.png|That second tag looks out of place Rt103.png Rt104.png Rt105.png|"Man, that's a painful comparison." - Jakebob-Smegheneghan Rt106.png|DEAR GOD! Rt107.png Rt108.png|"I can't be the only one who thinks the Sniper looks good in this." Rt109.png Rt110.png|I remember one of the "strike"s was spelt incorrectly. Someone pointed it out and I changed it, and the score didn't reset. Truly I am Dos' pet. But not in that way. Rt111.png Rt112.png|Classic. Rt113.png Rt114.png Rt115.png Rt116.png Rt117.png|Blue Screen of Death, I slay me. Rt118.png|What even happened to the moonbase? Rt119.png Rt120.png Rt121.png Rt122.png|Backwards time. Maybe I should upload the rest of these too. Rt123.png Rt124.png Rt125.png Rt126.png|2/3 ain't bad. Maybe one day I'll get the FFR. Until then these 9 crits ain't going anywhere. Rt127.png Rt128.png Rt129.png Rt130.png Rt131.png|Here's that link. Rt132.png Rt133.png Rt134.png Rt135.png|bad tag Rt136.png Rt137.png Rt138.png Rt139.png|BLAST TO THE PAST Rt140.png Rt141.png Rt142.png|That last tag is pretty crap Rt143.png Rt144.png|laaaame Rt145.png|Now a mod! Rt146.png|Remember when FNAF jokes were acceptable? Rt147.png|The UFO one's bad Rt148.png|mishmash Rt149.png Rt150.png|All the 5s Rt151.png Rt152.png Rt153.png Rt154.png Rt155.png Rt156.png Rt157.png Rt158.png Rt159.png Rt160.png Rt161.png Rt162.png Rt163.png Rt164.png Rt165.png|More like Relk's 2-crit horror stories Rt166.png Rt167.png Rt168.png Rt169.png Rt170.png Rt171.png|You can always count on Buttersafe Rt172.png|guh-HUH Rt173.png Rt174.png Rt175.png Rt176.png Rt177.png Rt178.png Rt179.png|Had I known the site's demographic at the time I wouldn't have made so many Adult Swim jokes Rt180.png Rt181.png Rt182.png Rt183.png Rt184.png|Bad. Why it got 8 crits I'll never know Rt185.png|Good tags. Rt186.png Rt187.png Rt188.png Rt189.png Rt190.png|Fuck you Jesse Rt191.png Rt192.png|abysmal Rt193.png Rt194.png Rt195.png|awful Rt196.png Rt197.png|HE Rt198.png Rt199.png|It's not good, it's Relk! Rt200.png Rt201.png Rt202.png Rt203.png Rt204.png|A sneaky MLP reference that nobody picked up on Rt205.png Rt206.png Rt207.png Rt208.png|ew Rt209.png Rt210.png Rt211.png Rt212.png Rt213.png Rt214.png|I love horses Rt215.png Rt216.png Rt217.png Rt218.png|One of my favourites Rt219.png Rt220.png|Yahia made a follow-up to this which I may or may not also post Rt221.png Rt222.png|Check 'em Rt223.png Rt224.png|eh Rt225.png Rt226.png|GET OFF THE STAGE Rt227.png Rt228.png Rt229.png Rt230.png|I stole this joke from MLP as well Rt231.png|#80000 Rt232.png|27 crits, not bad Rt233.png Rt234.png|I sure do love SYABH Rt235.png Rt236.png Rt237.png Rt238.png Rt239.png|Why that fifth one got so many crits I'll never know Rt240.png Rt241.png|11 crits, ladies and germs Rt242.png Rt243.png Rt244.png|eh Rt245.png Rt246.png Rt247.png Rt248.png Rt249.png Rt250.png Rt251.png Rt252.png|hmm Rt253.png Rt254.png|Long story short I bought it Rt255.png Rt256.png Rt257.png Rt258.png|Remember when Funnyjunk came over, stole all of our tags, and didn't include those ones in any of their sets? Fond memories Rt259.png Rt260.png|He actually did it the madman Rt261.png Rt262.png|ew Rt263.png|In 9 hours and 23 minutes, you'll be mine! Rt264.png Rt265.png Rt266.png|yo Rt267.png Rt268.png Rt269.png Rt270.png Rt271.png Rt272.png Rt273.png Rt274.png Rt275.png Rt276.png Rt277.png|one of my best tags Rt278.png Rt279.png|? Rt280.png|Also that first one is sublime Rt281.png Rt282.png Rt283.png|Lemmings are cool Rt284.png Rt285.png|I still sing this from time to time Rt286.png|#6 is relevant now Rt287.png Rt288.png|funny Rt289.png Rt290.png Rt291.png Rt292.png|one of these happened Rt293.png|and one of them didn't Rt294.png Rt295.png|one and two Rt296.png Rt297.png Rt298.png|Remember this one. Rt299.png|here Rt300.png|noice Rt301.png|gotta love lineposting Rt302.png Rt303.png Rt304.png Rt305.png Rt306.png Rt307.png|Recently I've stopped using sets, they simply don't generate enough crits Rt308.png Rt309.png Rt310.png Rt311.png|gotta love lineposting Rt312.png Rt313.png Rt314.png Rt315.png Rt316.png Rt317.png Rt318.png|not my best Rt319.png Rt320.png|I'm surprised nobody did Shot Glasses before. where's my job, Valve? Rt321.png Rt322.png Rt323.png Rt324.png|I can no longer see 2:40 the same way again Rt325.png Rt326.png Rt327.png|I'm still convinced they're the same person Rt328.png|Remember this? Rt329.png Rt330.png Rt331.png|...Baseball Bill's baseball bills! Rt332.png Rt333.png|A lot of these later tags are probably going to be deleted by me in the future Rt334.png|These ones didn't do so well either, which is a shame cos they were good ones Rt335.png Rt336.png|"Death by Disc-o" Rt337.png Rt338.png|'BLASTED BLAST BASTARD' Rt339.png Rt340.png Rt341.png Rt342.png|I might upload #8 separately because it's freakin golden Rt343.png|This one has the score included as proof that you people will eat up anything I give to you - 5 crits and 2 misses at the time this was uploaded. You can have this one, Makin'. Rt344.png Rt345.png Rt346.png|#2 is fantastic and deserves more crits, also #5 is Dos' Saxxy video Rt347.png|admit it, you said it Rt348.png Rt349.png|What a joke! Rt350.png Rt351.png Rt352.png|"OOOOWAAAAAUWEEEAAAUUUUUUWEEEEAAAAAUUUUUUUUIIIIIAAAAAAAAOOOOGH" makes me laugh Rt353.png|Another group of good-ish tags with low scores Rt354.png Rt355.png Rt356.png Rt357.png|check it out Rt358.png Rt359.png Rt360.png Rt361.png|I don't remember making that first one Rt362.png Rt363.png Rt364.png Rt365.png Rt366.png Rt367.png Rt368.png Rt369.png|I forgot Whetstone/Fire Axe but you get the point Rt370.png Rt371.png|#8's probably getting deleted soon Rt372.png Rt373.png Rt374.png Rt375.png|Check 'em Rt376.png|Head to my Steam page if you don't get it. Rt377.png|In this house we say bull CRIT Rt378.png|Two of these tags were assassinated. F me lads Rt379.png Rt380.png|When in doubt, tag about people dying Rt381.png Rt382.png|"Take me home, country toads" was unfairly assassinated Rt383.png|GOODNIGHT MISC OTHER STUFF Sketchtoy.png|here's the link Cehiman.png|What's going on? Ultimateshowdown.png|This one might be a little big, so click that text, then "full resolution" to view it properly Wedo.png Ed1.png|Expiration Date had to be preserved somehow Ed2.png|It was so big it had to be cut in two Wahvsbah.png|I won Critvsmiss.png Ho2rb.png Leaderofidiots.png|I can't tell if this was in jest or not Makesyouthink.png|hmmmmmm Meettherelk.png Patb1.png Patb2.png Hhas1.png|IT'S HERE Hhas2.png Hhas3.png Hhas4.png Hhas5.png|and here's some official art